Breath Of Fire: Venga Al Dios Dragón
by kyonides
Summary: A veces los relatos, escritos o no, pueden cambiarlo todo, hasta la voluntad del más férreo defensor de la existencia y supervivencia de los mismos.


**Breath Of Fire: Venga al Dios Dragón**  
por Kyonides

—Estas historias se basan en los antiquísimos relatos de los más viejos pueblos de la Región del Este del mundo. A lo largo del tiempo estos han ido variando y adaptándose a los distintos acontecimientos de la gente de un sector u otro. En ocasiones esos cambios han sido influenciados por los comunes y los viajeros, pero los reyes, sacerdotes y otros regentes les han echado mano para subir al poder, para retenerlo o justificar sus ambiciones desmedidas. Los protagonistas no siempre han sido los mismos ni lo serán. A veces son descendientes o ancestros de quien relata el cuento o sirven como pseudónimos a la persona que con ellos cree que puede cambiar su suerte actual. Puede causarse un gran mal al planeta si no se tratan estas historias como meras obras literarias. Muchos han dicho que no las cambiarán o que seguirán aportando más eventos y enseñanzas. Alguno que otro loco ha aseverado que será neutral en el uso y desarrollo de las mismas, pero en los noventa años que llevo con vida no he oído ni visto que una sola persona se haya comportado de tal manera. Así es como aprendí que lo escrito nunca puede tener un carácter neutro, el autor siempre tratará de manipularlo todo a su antojo y le es imposible contener su creativo o destructivo ímpetu.

"A pesar de todo este sermón tan tedioso, yo mismo les entregaré una copia de uno de los libros que se llegaron a imprimir antes de la última devastación, con una última advertencia de que si quieren a este mundo con todo su corazón, no vayan a incluir ninguna mención de la magia. Ni siquiera se pongan a escudriñar si ya se la citó con anterioridad o se convertirán en seres muy peligrosos y habrá quien vaya tras sus cabezas para ganar grandes sumas de dinero. Aquí les hago entrega de tan controversial obra...

—Se lo agradecemos mucho, venerable anciano de la aldea. Que se recuerden mis palabras en este lugar, no nos descuidaremos ni por un momento. Por todo lo que apreciamos y añoramos, no permitiré que tales relatos tomen un curso precipitado ni lo mínimamente inconveniente para nadie sobre la faz de esta tierra prodigiosa. Sobre toda mi familia pesará esta promesa hasta el día en que debamos ceder la custodia de esta reliquia o haya que destruirla para salvaguardar el bienestar común.  
—Puedo decirte en este momento que yo siento que ya puedo estar tranquilo, pues el peso de esa maldición del libro no recaerá sobre mí. Espero que debido a tu juventud logres cargar con esto todo el tiempo que sea necesario proteger a los humanos de los males, que a duras penas han logrado erradicar o mantener bajo estricto control. Te deseo más que suerte, mi estimado joven. ¡Qué no te falte el coraje para llevar a cabo cualquier decisión que debas tomar!  
—De nuevo muestro mi gratitud por su confianza y sus buenos deseos. No se preocupe, ni usted ni nadie de este pueblo sabrán cuál será el paradero de este libro y podrán vivir en paz por mucho tiempo más. Ahora le ruego que me disculpe, mas debemos partir rumbo a nuestro próximo destino.  
—¡Qué sea tal como has dicho!  
El muchacho y su acompañante salieron de la residencia de uno de los ancianos más respetables de la región y no quisieron parar en los alrededores ni para consumir alimento alguno. Había llegado la hora de desaparecer, los habitantes de la villa ya no tenían por qué recordar que alguna vez fueron visitados por ellos. La ignorancia a veces puede ser toda una bendición para la gente común y ellos lo sabían de sobra. Sus propias vidas podían servir de testimonio de eso, pero tal vez se revelarían asuntos que posiblemente debieran mantenerse en secreto hasta que se vayan con el viento cual mero polvo. Este pensamiento hizo pensar a Ryu que, varios kilómetros más adelante, debían bloquear la visión con una tormenta de arena y así asegurarse de que nadie los veía o los seguía de cerca...  
—Aún sigues preocupado por algo, Ryu. ¿De qué se trata eso?  
—¿Qué me decías? Yo estaba pensando y nada más. Creo que después de que salgamos a campo abierto debemos desviarnos y tomar la ruta que pasa por el desierto arenoso y rocoso. Ahí podremos desaparecer gracias a una que otra ventisca sorpresiva. Es mejor que piensen todos que hasta ahí llegamos los dos y solo se preocupen por no seguir nuestros pasos hacia esa presunta muerte. ¿Te parece esto¿O es acaso posible que ya tuvieras planeada otra vía de escape de esta zona perdida en el tiempo?  
—En realidad, yo no veía ningún inconveniente en continuar por este sendero que nos lleva al bosque donde bien podemos respirar los dulces aromas de sus plantas silvestres durante horas.  
—Sí, lo entiendo, pero cuántas emboscadas podrían planearse y efectuarse en pleno sendero o en el momento en que nos desviemos para tomar agua o recolectar frutos. En cambio el desierto no es buscado por la gente y solo en las partes rocosas y con semejanza con un laberinto es que te pueden sorprender los enemigos. Ahí no hay forma de que le prendan fuego a los árboles.  
—No deja de ser cierto, pero no almorzamos en el pueblo por la prisa que tenemos en alejarnos de los inocentes aldeanos que desconocían de esto. El extremo calor nos puede afectar y hacernos claudicar en poco tiempo y aún al alcance de nuestros perseguidores más atentos. También sería difícil conseguir el agua para quien no resistiera las penurias. Por lo tanto, nuestras defensas serán mínimas y me hace optar por ir al bosque cuanto antes.  
—Claro, son preocupaciones comunes y corrientes de quien no sabe las ventajas que tienen los lugares arenosos o con abundancia de rocas inclementes y a veces frágiles. Te diré que siempre iremos por el sitio que escogí con anterioridad, pero te sorprenderas en grande de por qué me arriesgo tanto y sin tan imperiosa necesidad de sufrir de camino a nuestro destino. En unas doce horas ya no estaremos solos, mas no has de temer por tal insignificante dato que te he dado a conocer con la mayor tranquilidad. Solo aguanta lo necesario y la segunda parte del recorrido te parecerá una simple broma, aunque se recorra más distancia y se dure más tiempo bajo el poderoso sol.  
—¿Piensas usar tus poderes de dragón para asegurarte de que llegaremos a tiempo e ilesos?  
—Mmm, tal vez lo haga en su momento más oportuno. Sin embargo, no utilizaré el libro para que no haya la menor forma de que se contamine por la influencia de mis poderes... Aún no hemos comprobado como reacciona el mismo ante las distintas circunstancias y es por esto que lo correcto será que no salga de su envoltura hasta que sea la hora de que lo analice el anciano regente de mi pueblo con el único fin de conocer todas las implicaciones de leerlo solo o acompañado o de escribir en sus enigmáticas páginas. Puede que no nos lo quitemos de encima, pues él querrá en algún instante que participemos en las investigaciones... y seamos los conejillos de indias, todo gracias a que seremos los dos guerreros más experimentados que pueda hallar en el pueblo entero.  
—¿Cómo así¿A dónde se fueron tus familiares y otros integrantes del clan tuyo¿Están descansando en una isla de cálidas playas y mareas arrulladoras¿Fueron encarcelados o despojados de sus pertenecias y otras cosas valiosas?  
—No lo sé, algunos se fueron hace años y no han vuelto hasta la fecha. Los demás se han retirado y alguno que otro renunció a su herencia por distintos motivos, pero no dejaría de asegurarme de que realmente no nos sean de gran utilidad. De ahí que más de uno de los habitantes no se mida a la hora de suplicarme que les haga no uno sino cuantos favores se les ocurra, aún si no tengo un título de la más alta jerarquía, requerido para más de una de las misiones. A pesar de eso, no estoy seguro de quién dijo qué al momento de graduar la dificultad para obtener cada nuevo título y por eso no dejo de lanzarme al peligro y en ocasiones no tan perdidas me dé un ataque de risa mientras realizo mi trabajo en los respectivos lugares. A veces solo me topo con enemigos patéticos como los que rodean el pueblo y que en una sentada son devorados por mi filosa espada, una sedienta por presenciar las muertes de sus contrincantes.   
—Si tan confiado te oyes al describirme tus diferentes clases de asignaciones, mi báculo y yo debemos estar sobrados para realizarlas. Ay si es cierto, tú vas a estar ahí también. Bueno, te dejaré a los más simplones para que se entretengan tú y tu arma de prestidigitación.  
—Ni que se tratara de una que robara almas de ingenuos contendientes. No tiene ese tipo de espíritu devorador de pecadores o de enemigos salidos de la más intensa oscuridad. Jamás me tengas en tan poca estima, tengo valores aunque me veas la cara de dragón malicioso de transformarme en batalla con gran furia.


End file.
